<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unauthorized Entry by RayByAnotherName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214471">Unauthorized Entry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName'>RayByAnotherName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Movie Night, Star Wars References, Stargate Fic Exchange, Team Bonding, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Daniel returns to his apartment to a living room full of SG-1 members. </p><p>Written as part of the Stargate Fic Exchange over on Tumblr, hosted by Brightclam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SG-1 Team &amp; SG-1 Team (Stargate)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unauthorized Entry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/gifts">Shiggityshwa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The request was for Vala character development, humorous team bonding, and/or Season 10 SG-1. I have attempted to deliver a bit of all three in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bone tired did not begin to explain Daniel's fatigue as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He hadn't been home in months and he was really looking forward to falling face first into his bed to sleep for a week. </p><p>"And the prodigal son returns!" Jack drawled as Daniel walked through his front door. There was a beer in his hand and his feet were on the coffee table.</p><p>Daniel blinked rapidly, eyes blurry, and managed to stutter out a, "Jack?" This earned him an eye roll as Jack rose from the couch. "What're you…" Daniel looked around his apartment, the thin layer of dust that should have coated most of his furniture was absent. "Did you clean my apartment?!"</p><p>"No." Jack scrunched up his brow, "Why the hell would I do that?" Daniel groaned and rubbed furiously at his face. Jack took another swig of his beer, "The red-eye from San Francisco is killer eh?" </p><p>"Atlantis beamed me down before they activated the FTL drive." Daniel's hand slide down his face and over his jaw. "Jack, what're you doing here?" </p><p>"Visiting your roommate," Jack gestured out, shoulders shrugged, "Carter's at Area 51, so the team graciously offered to keep me entertained."</p><p>Cameron snorted as he came in from the kitchen, "My orders are to keep you out of trouble. Sir." Jack glared daggers at the colonel as he placed a platter of nachos on the coffee table. In his other hand he carried beer bottles. He offered one to Jack and the glare disappeared. "My instructions were very detailed, General."</p><p>"Yeah, well, Carter never does anything half-way," Jack plopped back on the couch. Cameron shifted the platter of nachos towards the other side as Jack's feet took up residence on the corner of the coffee table. He then returned to the kitchen to grab a bowl of popcorn bigger than his head. Daniel had never seen that bowl in his life.</p><p>"I am so confused right now." Daniel looked between Cameron and Jack as the two settled into opposite ends of the couch. Neither responded. They each took an identical drag of their beer. Daniel was contemplating a scream. </p><p>The situation cleared up as Vala marched out of the bedroom, a smug grin on her face and a dvd in her hand, "We're watching the prequels!" She flashed Daniel a smile as she skipped over to the entertainment center to insert the dvd into the player.</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel Jackson," Teal'C greeted him with a nod as he too exited the bedroom. There was a slight crease in his brow as he watched Vala skip from to the couch to sit dead center. Daniel watched with dawning comprehension as Teal'C operated his dvd remote. </p><p>"Vala?" Daniel sighed, eyebrows raised. He dropped his bag onto the floor with a huff.</p><p>"Yes, Daniel?" Vala smiled up at him, head tilted and pigtails bouncing. Jack and Cameron shared a smirk. </p><p>Daniel placed his hands on his hips. His brows lowered as he focused his eyes on Vala, "Did you move in to my apartment while I was gone?!" </p><p>"She has stocked the refrigerator with greater frequency than you, Daniel Jackson. You should consider her a positive addition to your living situation," Teal'C spoke before Vala could open her mouth. </p><p>"Thank you, Muscles!" Vala grinned as Teal'C crossed the room. He raised a brow at Daniel Jackson before taking a seat in an armchair. "Glad to know *someone* appreciates me." </p><p>Daniel's jaw dropped and his eyelids fluttered. The Star Wars theme began to play from his television.</p><p>"The films are best appreciate in a low light setting," Teal'C intoned, eyes focused on Daniel. He startled at the attention. With a sigh, Daniel flipped the light switch by his front door and sulked his way to the armchair opposite Teal'C. </p><p>"Does Sam know about this?" Daniel asked, only to be shushed by all four of them. Cameron stretched his arm over with popcorn bowl and Daniel grabbed a handful as Naboo took shape on his screen. </p><p>Sometimes, it was best to just roll with reality until it made sense again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>